Fall and Rise
by Neissa
Summary: No importa lo que hagas, ni lo mucho que lo ames. Le da igual, entiéndelo. Te ha sustituido, Pansy. Te ha cambiado por una sangre sucia. Pansy/Draco/Hermione. Completo "Ver de nota del interior o mi perfil para la tercera parte"
1. Reflejo Trastocado

**¡Hola a todos! Me he lanzado nuevamente a esto de escribir fics para tablas… ¡y aquí estoy! Este es un nuevo proyecto que me está gustando escribir, y tiene como protagonista a Pansy (un personaje odiado por muchos y querido por pocos).**

**Esta historia es paralela a mi otro fic, Cardinal Sins, pero no pasa nada si no lo habéis leído, pues se puede entender perfectamente. Va a constar de cuatro capítulos, por lo que va a ser un mini-fic (respuesta, nuevamente, a una tabla de Retos ilustrados)**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes y el mundo son de Rowling, y el título del fic, de mi amiga Natalia (I Love you!).**

**Advertencias: Va a resultar un poco gore, por lo que si eres muy sensible, no leas ;)**

**Soy nueva en esto de "salirme" de los Dramiones (aunque tampoco es que sea así del todo) y tratar personajes como Pansy, pero allá va este pequeño experimento mío ^^**

**Consejo musical: Escuchar "Memories" de Within Temptation. A mí, por lo menos, me encantó el efecto =)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**#1 Reflejo Trastocado**

No trates de ocultarlo. Es evidente. Lo noto, lo _siento_.

La prefieres a ella.

¿Qué he hecho mal, amor mío? Nunca te he fallado, siempre te he obedecido. He tratado de seguirte en lo que tú creías, he mentido a mis amigos por ti, a mis padres, a los profesores. Daría la vida por ti.

Sabiendo esto, ¿por qué me torturas con tu indiferencia?

Sé que no soy la única en tu vida, _nunca lo he sido_. Pero eso carecía de importancia, pues ¿acaso no volvías siempre a mis brazos? No soy tu dueña, tú no perteneces a nadie, aunque mil veces haya tratado de dominarte. Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que yo _era_ tu favorita.

Nada de lo que yo haga te hará cambiar de parecer ¿verdad?

Te sonrío; tú apartas la mirada. Te hablo dulcemente; tú me ignoras. Lloro; te vas con la indiferencia pintada en tu rostro. En tu perfecto y hermoso rostro.

¿Qué ha cambiado?

Mi cara reflejada en el espejo, surcada de lágrimas, me devuelve una mirada triste y melancólica. Mis ojos no son ni especiales ni característicos. Mientras los tuyos son de un precioso tono grisáceo, los míos estás apagados por una profunda sombra negra. ¿Mi nariz? Bastante chata, a mi pesar. No son pocos los que poco amablemente me lo han hecho notar. Pero los labios, mis rosados y finos labios, siempre te han encantado, y nunca has dudado en repetírmelo.

¿Acaso los suyos te parecen más apetecibles ahora?

Muchos han calificado mi cara de perruna, pero dado que siempre me has defendido ante sus venenosas lenguas, nunca he acabado de creérmelo. ¿Por qué ya no les insultas cuando critican mi aspecto? Me dices que yo soy suficiente para ponerlos a todos en su sitio, y que mis amigas siempre están ahí para darme la razón que obviamente tengo, y yo alguna vez te creí.

Pero ya, no.

¿Te ha dicho ella algo sobre mi cuerpo, mi cara? ¿Ahora estás de acuerdo? ¿Comparas su cara de niña buena con la mía, y salgo perdedora? ¿O la das la razón por el simple hecho de complacerla? Añoro los tiempos en que hacías eso conmigo.

No trates de ocultarlo, se ve a simple vista. _Estás loco por ella_.

Veo que la miras a escondidas en las clases, cuando pasa a tu lado por los pasillos, cuando está en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos. ¿Crees que me trago eso de que vas tanto a la biblioteca para estudiar? Sé que piensas que soy tan obtusa como para no ver algo más allá de mis narices, pero te equivocas. Estoy atenta en todo lo que se refiere a ti, _en absolutamente todo_.

¿Por qué vas con esa estúpida? No te valora, no tanto como yo. La miras intensamente ―sí, como me solías mirar a mí―, y ella aparta la mirada de inmediato. ¡Maldita idiota! ¿No ves que él te desea más que a nada? ¿Más que a mí? No la prestes más atención, amor mío, sólo quiere que te arrastres ante ella. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

Sé que nunca he sido tu novia, nunca me has dicho un "te quiero" o un "te amo" ―aunque, desde que tengo uso de conciencia, haya pedido ese deseo al soplar las velas de todos mis cumpleaños―, pero sé que alguna vez fui especial para ti. ¿Cuándo te ha importado más ella que yo? Juntos la insultábamos, juntos nos burlábamos de ella, juntos la hacíamos sufrir. Tú y yo, amor. Los dos.

¿Ya no te burlas de ella? ¿Su pelo te parece más bonito que el mío, cuando es similar a un nido de pájaros ―como tú mismo comentaste―? Si tan poco te gustaba mi melena morena, tendrías que habérmelo dicho, _yo me la habría cortado sin dudar_.

¿Y qué pasa con mi cuerpo? Nunca he recibido queja tuya, pensaba que te gustaba ―daba gracias a Morgana porque te gustase―. Sus curvas no son más pronunciadas que las mías, y aunque lo fueran, ¿qué más daba? Nunca me había importado no tener el cuerpo de una diosa, porque contigo sentía que _lo poseía._ ¿Sientes lo mismo ahora, sangre sucia?

Yo he sido tu confidente, tu amiga, tu compañera. Muchos al pasar pensaban que teníamos una relación, y tú nunca lo negabas ―dándome una de las mayores satisfacciones de mi vida―. Ahora te apresuras a acallar cualquier rumor que nos señale como posible pareja, sin importarte cuan destrozados quedan mis sentimientos.

Y ahora, ante la única fuente de la verdad, sé aquello que tanto me había negado. El espejo me devuelve una imagen de mí pálida y ojerosa. No soy perfecta, y estoy muy alejada de serlo. Si me comparas con alguien a quien yo considero inferior, tanto física como socialmente, entonces yo debo de ser horrenda a tus ojos. Y tus ojos son lo único que importa.

Sí, tienes toda la razón ―como siempre―, soy horrenda. Mi cuerpo es delgaducho; admito pesarosamente que mi cara sí puede ser perruna; mis piernas están demasiado pálidas; y mis manos pueden llegar a ser ásperas. Pero te quiero, te quiero mucho más de lo inimaginable. Mucho más que _ella_. Y lo peor es que lo sabes, sabes que ella nunca te amará como lo he hecho yo. Siendo así ¿por qué?

Estoy de acuerdo contigo ―como siempre―, mi cuerpo no es digno de ti. Por eso muchas veces, inconscientemente, he dejado pasar tus pequeños deslices. Es normal que prefieras que te satisfaga una mujer mucho más hermosa que yo. ¡Lo entiendo! Pero ten en cuenta que para ellas, serás un simple trozo de carne ―sí, exactamente lo que tú piensas de ellas―. Sólo yo te comprendo, por eso te acompaño en las buenas y en las malas. _Somos almas gemelas_.

Golpeo repetidas veces el espejo con fuerza, mientras amargas lágrimas surcan mi dejado rostro. Trato, tal vez, de que ese endemoniado objeto no me devuelva un reflejo tan poco deseado. En una parte, lo consigo.

Miró mis ensangrentadas manos, que tienen pequeños pedazos de cristal incrustados en ellas. Pero no sufras por mí, amor, no me duelen. El dolor físico no puede compararse al de no estar a tu lado, al de saber que estás en estos momentos pensando en ella. No, ese dolor es mucho, mucho mayor.

Dejo fluir la sangre de mis heridas abiertas, viendo como mis manos se vuelven de un bello color carmesí. Ojalá las vieras ahora, _son hermosas_.

Desearía ser la mujer que tú anhelas, superarla a ella. Que sólo vivas para mí, al igual que yo sólo vivo por ti. Tener el cuerpo perfecto, que te envidien cuando pase junto a ti por los pasillos por ir acompañado de mí.

Aunque eso es imposible, no hay magia que pueda arreglar esto. Mis defectos no se irán tan fácilmente. Para ello, hace falta un sacrificio. Algo que demuestre que soy digna de ti.

Pero no te preocupes, mi amor. Tengo una solución.

Antiguamente, las mujeres, para que no se notara el poco color que tenían en las mejillas, se pinchaban con un alfiler en un dedo y dejaban que la sangre corriera por su blanquecino rostro para ocultar su palidez, dándole así un aspecto sano y saludable. Y les iba bien.

Cojo el trozo de espejo desprendido con una mano, y sonrío.

Por esa regla de tres, si yo, por ejemplo, cubría de sangre mi cuerpo, este se volvería más deseable ¿no es verdad?

Empezaría por mis paliduchas piernas. Si me hacía un corte profundo en la parte superior del muslo, no se me notaría al llevar la falda del uniforme, y tendría sangre como para abarcar toda la extremidad. Saber que pronto ese hermoso líquido carmesí me inundaría me hacía estremecer de excitación.

Draco, no te preocupes, acataré tus deseos. ¿Te gusta más ella, por tener más morena la piel? Bien, puedo arreglarlo fácilmente.

_Seré la mujer que tú deseas que sea_.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Críticas, consejos de alejarme para siempre de un teclado u opiniones están bien recibidos ;)**

**Gracias a Sannie, Lulú y Natalia por darme su opinión del fic y aconsejarme ^^ Agradezco vuestro apoyo, chicas.**

**En fin, ya está hecho, a ver que resulta.**

**¡Nos vemos! **


	2. Extirpación de una misma

**¡Volví! lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mi musa se piró de vacaciones =P**

**Un agradecimiento especial a ****Alexis, ZarethMalfoy, luna-maga, beautifly92 y Charles Baudry, por darme tanto apoyo.**

**Espero que este segundo capítulo os guste ;) Sin más, ahí va.**

**¡Qué lo disfrutéis!  
**

* * *

**#2 Extirpación de una misma.**

―Draco, ¿tienes tú el libro de Encantamientos avanzados? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.― le pregunto mientras busco distraídamente bajo el sofá.

― ¿Cómo dices?― me contesta él, demostrándome que había hecho caso omiso a mis palabras durante los últimos diez minutos.

Le miro con reproche, esperando alguna disculpa o excusa, pero él continua sin mirarme, jugando estúpidamente con una pluma. Ese utensilio me resulta familiar, pero no logro recordar donde lo he visto.

―Mi libro, Draco. Mi libro de Encantamientos avanzados. Te preguntaba si lo tenías tú o si lo has visto por alguna parte.

―No, no lo he visto― afirma con voz distante, sin levantar la vista hacia mí.

Me pongo de pie y frunzo el ceño. Si antes me quejaba del poco caso que me hacía, era porque no sabía que se pondría peor.

― Draco, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas así desde ayer.―le comento con frialdad, esperando sacarle de aquel continuo sopor del que parecía haber sido preso.

― Así ¿cómo?― me pregunta con cierto tono de molestia, deteniendo el constante movimiento de la pluma en sus manos. "Bueno, por lo menos he despertado algún sentimiento en él, aunque sea el fastidio" pienso cínicamente.

―Como en otro mundo― le explico mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá. Tal vez si insisto un poco, se de cuenta de lo inadecuado de su acción.- Draco, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo ¿verdad?

― Yo no tengo ningún problema― me gruñe. No quiere contarme nada, y lo mejor en estos casos es alejarse de él. Pero no, eso sería algo propio de la antigua Pansy… La Pansy que Draco repudia y sustituye por una… una…

― ¿Es por algo que te ha dicho tu padre?

… una asquerosa sangre sucia.

― ¡No, no me pasa absolutamente nada! ¡¿Entendido?!― explota mientras se levanta con brusquedad. Le veo coger sus pertenencias y marcharse a su cuarto. Era de prever que haría eso. Pero no me molesta, no, que va. Sonrío.

Draco tiene dudas.

Sí, tengo todas las de perder. Eso es evidente y lo admito, pero no todo está perdido. Él puede cambiar de opinión ¿no es verdad? Y yo conseguiré que cambie.

Me había pasado el último mes lamentándome por la pérdida de mi ser más amado, y no veía cuál era el problema, más que evidente.

Exacto, yo.

Debía cambiarlo todo, pues no era lo que él deseaba. ¿Era demasiado complaciente? Bien, me mostraría rebelde ante sus mandatos. ¿No le gustaba el que no me mostrase celosa? No hay problema, yo me convertiría en su perro guardián.

Tenía un punto de partida, aunque este fuese denigrante, inferior, _sucio_ y patético. Pero bueno, si a Draco le gustaba revolcarse en el barro _¿por qué no?_

_

* * *

  
_

Soltando un gemido de placer, me hago una incisión superficial en la cara interna del muslo. Fascinada, observo como un fino hilillo de sangre cae delicadamente hasta llegar a la rodilla, donde lo recojo suavemente con un dedo. Me sonrío mientras me extiendo el mágico líquido por mis mejillas, y me detengo a apreciar el resultado.

Sí, realmente hermosa. Draco no se resistiría.

Cogiendo de nuevo la punzante arma, decido que esta vez me haré un corte a la altura del vientre. Sé que eso podría ser peligroso ― ¡cualquiera podría ver que su impoluta camisa blanca estaba teñida de un misterioso color carmesí!―, pero dado que era invierno, sólo tendría que ponerme encima la capa de pieles que mis padres me habían enviado la semana pasada. Nadie notaría que la prefecta de Slytherin tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo. Esbozo una media sonrisa, para cuando fuera verano, y no pudiera ocultar su cuerpo, ya habrían desaparecido todas las incisiones.

No por nada había tenido tanto cuidado haciendo cortes limpios. De esta manera, me aseguraba de que no quedaran cicatrices ― ¿y a quién le gustan, aparte de al idiota de Potter?―.

Me coloco la afilada daga en un costado y suelto un suspiro, mientras repaso mentalmente lo que hacer. Primero, aprieto el arma contra mi cuerpo, hasta que sangre débilmente; después, continúo el corte en una única dirección, cuidando el no desviarme. Debo ser rápida, pues si no me dejará una marca.

Sonrío, cínica. Qué razón tenía la que dijo que para estar hermosa, era necesario sufrir. Es verdad, yo soy de las que opinan que Belleza y Dolor siempre van de la mano. Y así debe ser, todo en esta vida tiene un precio.

Procedo a ejecutar el primer paso. Dios, ya siento escalofríos. ¿Quién dijo que el dolor no podía ser placentero? Continuo con el corte mientras me muerdo los labios, tratando de no dejar escapar mis traidores gemidos de placer. Debo ser más rápida…

― ¿Pansy?

Me desvío con un brutal corte descendente que me hace soltar un grito de dolor. Mierda, maldita Bulstrode. Tiene suerte de ser amiga mía ―o algo por el estilo―, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que sufrir uno de mis _cruciatus_. La tía de Draco, Bellatrix, es una gran maestra.

Me apresuro a tirar bajo la cama la daga y a cubrirme con la capa del uniforme. Espero unos segundos, hasta que la cabellera morena de Millicent se asoma por el marco de la puerta. Tiene los hombros cubiertos de nieve, por lo que fuera debe hacer un frío de mil demonios. Perfecto, pues así mi postura no es tan sospechosa.

― ¡Pansy, estás aquí!―exclama la chica entrando en la habitación. Lleva en su mano un pergamino con algo escrito.

Me obligo a sonreír mientras pienso en una excusa para echar a la boba de Millicent de la habitación. Mierda, no estoy inspirada.

―¿Me buscabas, Milli?― pregunto con indiferencia, como si el hecho de que estuviera todo el cuerpo oculto tras un capa de invierno y en un rincón de la verdosa habitación fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Bulstrode asiente, a la vez que me tiende el pergamino que antes había captado mi atención.

―Mira esto―me indica mientras se sienta en su cama y se quita su pesada capa de invierno.

Con cuidado de que la capa no se me desprenda del cuerpo, despliego el papel. Leo rápidamente lo que contiene, mientras noto como se acentúa el ceño fruncido de mi frente.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?―me inquiere maliciosamente, la muy zorra.

Trato de poner mi semblante inexpresivo, aunque en mi interior impera la necesidad de lanzarme al cuello de la perra que ha osado darme alcance. Millicent sonríe con satisfacción, y veo que se ha quedado mirando mi puño cerrado sobre la fatídica carta.

―Felicidades, Millicent, estoy segura de que lo harás genial―la sonrío, mientras trazo en mi mente un plan para hacer fracasar su intento de superarme.

No, no puedo permitir que ella…

Millicent abre los ojos sorprendida y esboza una tímida sonrisa.

―Vaya, Pansy, gracias―me dice con el rostro sonrojado― Pensé que la noticia te molestaría pero… bueno, me alegro de que no sea así―concluye con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Se la devuelvo con aspecto de genuina buena voluntad. No importa que desee sacarle los ojos lentamente mientras observo como se retuerce, ni que quiera chillar hasta quedarme afónica. No, mi cara es una máscara de complacencia y frialdad. Un bonito velo que oculta la realidad.

Que desee llorar de desesperación.

Pero eso nunca, jamás daría tal satisfacción a su morena y _dulce_ compañera. Primero recibiría mil _cruciatus _del Señor Tenebroso.

―Bueno…―comenta Millicent tras un incómodo silencio. Viene hacia donde me encuentro y se inclina hacia mí. Me encojo, temerosa de que descubra mi secreto y me delate, pero ella únicamente me arranca su preciada carta y me acaricia el brazo derecho, tal vez en un vano intento de reconfortarme. Luego se dirige hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, se voltea hacia mí.― Seguro que a ti también te ocurre pronto, Pansy, sólo tienes que esperar y…

―Vete― la ordeno con sequedad.

Veo como mi principal oponente se encoje de hombros y sale de la habitación. En un arranque de furia, arrojo la caja de porcelana que reposaba sobre mi mesita contra la pared. Sorprendentemente, el sonido que hace al estrellarse y romperse en mil pedazos me tranquiliza. Con desgana, me quito la capa que recubre mi lacerado cuerpo y me agacho para recoger la daga oculta bajo la cama. La sangre se ha secado.

Cojo la capa de la cama y le doy la vuelta. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. Está llena de sangre, y encima, apesta a ella. No es que el olor de ese líquido carmesí la molestara ― ¡Por Morgana! ¡Soy una sangre limpia!―, pero sin duda no me apetecía ir por ahí oliendo de la misma manera que el animal de Greyback.

Miro el corte que me había hecho en el vientre antes de ser interrumpida por Bulstrode. Mierda, no sirve. La sangre está también seca, no puedo utilizarla ―y, por si fuera poco, tengo una fea y dolorosa incisión en la parte inferior de mi vientre que probablemente se convertiría en una horrenda cicatriz―. Maldita zorra, siempre estropeándolo todo. Yo le he dado popularidad, una posición deseada por muchas otras como ella, la había elegido para ser su amiga, su confidente, alguien a quien manipular y que me diera la razón en lo que decía ―la tenía, por supuesto, pero necesitaba oírlo en boca de otra persona, y en esos momentos más que nunca, ahora que Draco no está a mi lado―. Pero esa perra, me ha traicionado, ¡y ha osado tocarme con sus sucias pezuñas!

Me sobo el brazo infectado con brusquedad. Necesito purificarme, necesito olvidar tantas traiciones seguidas. Draco, Millicent…

Hundo profundamente la daga en el brazo, soltando un gruñido de molestia. Esta vez no hay lugar para el placer, deseo sentir el dolor.

El dolor del fracaso.

No, no podía ser. Es imposible. Yo tenía que ser la primera. ¡Draco se fijaría en mí cuando lo hiciera! Y ahora esa zorra se llevaría todo el mérito, ganándose la atención de mi querido Draco…

Muevo descendentemente el arma punzante. No puedo evitar soltar un gritito.

No, no podría soportar que Draco se fijara en alguien como Bulstrode. ¡Nunca! Primero la sangre sucia… ¿y ahora ese adefesio?

La sangre corría como un caudaloso río, tan rojo como el horizonte.

Millicent no puede ser una mortífaga antes que yo. Ese honor estaba reservado para mí. No… no… ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡Jamás!

* * *

**Bueno, ahí ha quedado. Muchísimas gracias a Daffne y a Natalia por darme su opinión del fic y betearmelo. ¡Os quiero, chicas! Ejem, pues eso, cualquier opinión, crítica y tomatazo, el botón de review ;)**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Envidia mezquina

**¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! =P**

**Esta vez creo que no he tardado tanto ¿nop? Bueno, lo primero son los agradecimientos a Alexis (Love you!), luna-maga, Daffne, beautifly92 y ZarethMalfoy. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Este capítulo es bastante más largo que lo demás, y espero que os guste.**

**Sin más, que disfruteis de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**#3 Envidia mezquina.**

Penosa. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a Bulstrode. Patética e indudablemente penosa.

No obstante, iba a ganarse el honor de ser la primera de su curso en convertirse en algo tan grande como lo era ser mortífaga. Era injusto. Esa debería haber sido yo.

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ha recibido el llamado del Señor Tenebroso antes que yo? Siempre la había superado en todo, ya fueran maldiciones como astucia o perseverancia. ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto patas arriba y nadie me lo ha comentado? Draco, persiguiendo a una sangre sucia; Bulstrode, siendo por primera vez la ganadora; y yo, manchando la moqueta con mi perfecta sangre pura.

"No", decidí mientras me mirabacon furia en el ovalado espejo del baño, "no pienso rendirme con esta sencillez". ¿Creen que pueden tomarme por una idiota? Draco será mío, al igual que el puesto de mortífaga.

Ya está bien de lamentarse en las sombras, si quiero conseguir algo en esta vida, más me vale actuar y dejar de lloriquear como una imbécil.

Primero me ocuparé de Bulstrode. Luego voy a ir directamente a por ti, Draco.

* * *

― Pansy, ¿eres consciente de la gravedad de lo que dices?― la voz de Graham Parkinson destila seriedad mientras se pasea por el despacho del profesor Snape, que nos ha cedido a fin de tener algo de intimidad.

Me obligo a no sonreír, dada la gran susceptibilidad de mi padre. De momento todo va bien, no hay razón para estropearlo ahora.

-Por supuesto, papá. ¿Crees que podría bromear con un asunto así? Si te he llamado es porque el tema me preocupa, y mucho ― explico con falsa indignación ―. ¿Acaso he hecho mal?

Mi padre me fulmina con la mirada y se sienta en el sillón de Snape. No me dice nada en un rato, por lo que no sé si debería tratar de convencerle por otra vía. Finalmente, suelta un suspiro derrotado.

― Comprende, Pansy, que esto es muy serio, no se puede tomar tan a la ligera. Debo informar de esto y… Ah, no sé como actuar ― dice por un deje de cansancio, mientras se masajea lentamente las sienes.

A paso ligero me sitúa frente a él, y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora tomo sus manos entre las mías.

― Puedes comentarle el asunto al señor Malfoy ― le sugiero con voz melosa ―, seguro que él sabrá como proceder y…

Me detengo con el ceño fruncido al ver que mi padre niega enérgicamente con la cabeza antes de que termine. "Vamos, viejo idiota, cede de una vez".

― No hay por qué meter en esto a Lucius, hija. Él ya tiene sus propios problemas con Draco, ya te lo habrá dicho el chico…

Aprieto los dientes e intento asentir con naturalidad. ¿Por qué me está resultando tan difícil? Otras veces he doblegado a mi padre en mucho menos tiempo y sin entretenerme con estupideces.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer, entonces? ¿Vas a dejar que peligremos nosotros, _nuestro señor_? Papá, esto no puede quedar así, debes actuar. ¡Valor! ― exclamo casi gritando, a la vez que observo con furia creciente como mi padre mira hacia otro lado.

― Claro que no voy a dejar las cosas así, pero voy a proceder con discreción. No necesitamos atraer más atención sobre nosotros todavía ― dictamina con seriedad. Asiento satisfecha y me retrocedo unos pasos ―. No obstante… ― añade rápidamente antes de que me declare vencedora. Le frunzo el ceño ― Creo que debes mantenerte alejada de esto, no pienso involúcrate más, suficiente has hecho con informarme ― abro la boca para protestar, pero mi padre no ha terminado ―. Por otro lado, necesito investigar más, la señorita Bulstrode nunca me ha parecido capaz de algo así. Ella es tan aplicada, formal. Nunca hubiera pensado en que fuera a hacer esto que me dices. Es… extraño, hay que asegurarse de qu…

-¡¿Acaso no te vale mi palabra simplemente?!― exploto iracunda. Esto no me puede estar pasando, mi propio padre desconfía de mi palabra. ¡Cree en ella antes que en mí! Maldita, Bulstrode.― Haz lo que quieras ― declaro secamente ―, ya verás como no miento y te arrepentirás de no haber actuado con la suficiente velocidad, papá, te lo aseguro.

El traidor se levanta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y posa una mano sobre mi hombro. El contacto me quema, quiero salir de aquí.

― Si es así, no creo que haya ningún problema ¿verdad? Tranquila, hija, yo me encargaré de todo y tú no tendrás de qué preocuparte ― afirma amistosamente, tratando en vano de aplacar mi enfado ―. De cualquier forma, me alegra y enorgullece el ver como te interesas por la seguridad de los nuestros, Pansy. Estoy seguro de que tu incorporación a las filas del Señor Tenebroso es inminente. Será un honor para nuestra familia, como bien sabes.

Bueno, aquella noticia sí que me reconfortaba, pero solo un poco, todavía no he conseguido mi objetivo. Ya tendría tiempo de regodearme cuando tuviera la marca sobre mi piel. La sola idea me hacía estremecer de placer.

* * *

Estremezco de impaciencia.

Bufo sonoramente mientras cambio de postura en el sofá de cuero de la sala común. Unos de mi curso me miran con curiosidad, pero no se acercan. Saben que no es bueno molestarme cuando no estoy de humor, aunque tal vez no les importe demasiado qué me pasa. El hecho es que me da igual, sólo quiero que el tema Bulstrode quede cerrado. Pero el idiota de mi padre no me ha enviado ni una triste lechuza que explique sus avances, si es que hay alguno. Ya ha pasado una semana.

Maldito incompetente.

Saco de mi carpeta unos pergaminos, debo terminar de hacer los deberes atrasados de Transformación, o la vieja leona me suspenderá el curso. ¡Como si no tuviera mejores cosas en las que pensar, que en candelabros convertidos en ranas cornudas!

La estúpida de Millicent sigue sin aparecer, y esa maldita profesora no podía haber mandado más deberes. Sí, las cosas no pueden irme mejor.

― Vamos, Milli, deja de llorar…

Me incorporo sobresaltada y paseo la mirada por la sala, en busca de la portadora de esa voz. Pero no veo a Millicent por ninguna parte, ¿acaso se refería a otra persona? Gruño irritada por la interrupción y vuelco de nuevo mi atención en los deberes.

― ¡No lo entiendes, Rachel! Mi familia está en grave peligro, y todo es por mi culpa. Tendría que haber sido más discreta, así no se habría enterado quien no debía…

Levanto una mirada feroz por encima de mi pergamino y busco minuciosamente por todos los rincones del lugar. Es ella, su despreciable tonillo de voz la delata. Está aquí, y pienso encontrarla.

Me levanto para ver mejor y, disimuladamente, doy una vuelta por la sala. Está aquí, ¡pero dónde! Un sollozo atrae mi atención, y dirijo la mirada triunfante un recodo oscuro de la habitación, oculto a simple vista por los sillones. Dos chicas, de quinto aparentemente, tapan a una tercera, que llora suavemente con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Una de ellas le susurra palabras de aliento.

Sonrío con malicia. Te tengo, zorra.

Con mi mejor mueca de preocupación me acerco rápidamente a ellas. Las chicas me miran con recelo al verme llegar. Admito que una de ellas es muy guapa, y me extraña no haber hablado con la chica antes. Normalmente, soy quien controla a las mejores promesas de Slytherin, pero últimamente he tenido la cabeza en otro lugar. Bulstrode levanta la vista y se me echa al cuello sollozando con fuerza. Es curioso cuánto cambia la gente con el paso del tiempo. Aún recuerdo a la Millicent marimacho que se llevaba a todo aquel que la contrariase por delante.

― Venga, ya pasó, Millicent. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?― Sé que está mal que yo lo diga, pero podría llevarme el premio a la interpretación del año.

Esta sorbe ruidosamente la nariz mientras se quita con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas esparcidas por su cara. Con mi sonrisa más apenada trato de detener fervientemente las ganas de apartar de mi perfecta y planchada camisa blanca a aquella mocosa.

― Pansy, es horrible. No te imaginas lo que ha ocurrido ― gimotea lastimeramente.

Me encojo de hombros y la sonrío tiernamente ― o algo parecido ―, mientras poso una mano sobre su hombro.

― Tal vez, si me lo cuentas… ― la animo a continuar dulcemente.

Vamos, zorra, cuéntame como te han echado a patadas.

― Ha corrido la voz de que yo voy a ser mortífaga, y parecer ser que ha llegado la voz hasta profesores, ¡me pueden expulsar!

Niego con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

― Eso es imposible, Millicent, no tienen pruebas de que vayas a serlo. Por otro lado, ¿cómo se han enterado los profesores?

La chica llamada Rachel, la guapa, sacude la cabeza furiosamente.

― Obviamente, porque alguien se ha ido de la lengua. Si me entero de quien te ha hecho esto, Milli, te juro que me las pagara ― habla a Bulstrode, pero su mirada está fija en mí. Sonrío internamente. Qué agallas tiene la insignificante niñata. Creo que ya sé por qué no la he visto antes: Es una Gryffindor de visita a nuestra humilde casa. Qué adorable.

― Estoy de acuerdo, esto no debe quedarse sin castigo ― asiento solemnemente, con miedo a que se me escape una risita en cualquier momento y lo fastidie todo ―, pero ¿quién puede haber sido? ¿Acaso se lo has contado a tanta gente?

Rachel me fulmina con la mirada, y yo la miro con sarcasmo.

― No, bueno, creo que no ― confiesa Millicent ―. Pero ahora no estoy segura de nada, creí que a todos a los que había contado que iba a ser mortífaga iban a guardar silencio, ya sabes, para no hacer peligrar a los nuestros ante el Ministerio. ¿Quién habrá sido?― inquiere con un sollozo.

― Sea quien sea, Milli, tarde o temprano lo sabremos. No obstante, puede que al inconsciente bocazas le interesase que se supiera que ibas a ser la PRIMERA de tu curso en ser mortífaga. Tal vez alguien celoso y ególatra. ¿Conoces a alguien con esas características, Parkinson?― me pregunta con una sonrisa fría.

Sonrío a mí vez y ladeo suavemente la cabeza.

― Ay, querida, conozco a tantas con esas características… ― comento maliciosamente mirándola de arriba a abajo, y añado, al ver que se envara y me mira furiosa ― Pero claro, eso carece de importancia ¿no es así? Te convertirás en mortífaga y olvidarás enseguida este desagradable asunto, Millicent, ya lo verás. ¡Eres la primera, disfruta!― exclamo con una sonrisa encantadora, que Bulstrode me devuelve tímidamente.

― Sí, tienes razón. En cuanto el Señor Tenebroso ― lo nombró en un susurro ― me coloque la marca, seré feliz y me pondré como nueva.

La idiota de Rachel la abraza y asiente.

― ¡Claro que sí, Milli! ¡No habrá ninguna persona o víbora ― me mira brevemente ― que te detenga! No por nada te han elegido la primera para gozar tal honor, no desfallezcas, eso es lo que quieren.

La otra chica, que hasta el momento había estado callada, carraspea. Bulstrode y la otra la miran interrogantes.

― ¿Qué pasa, Mandy?

Esta baja la mirada y murmura unas palabras que no escuchamos. Millicent le pide con amabilidad que las repita. Mandy suelta un suspiro.

― Milli, te seré sincera. No creo que vayas a poder ser mortífaga.

La aludida abre los ojos como platos y farfulla:

― ¿Qué dices? He sido elegida, ¿por qué no iba a…?

― Milli ― la corta con suavidad ―, en estos momentos eres el centro de atención. No te pueden poner ahora la marca, pues los profesores te estarán vigiliando de muy de cerca. Por otra parte, no creo que cuentes con la confianza de los mortífagos tras esto…

Sonrío para mí, satisfecha, y me volteó hacia Bulstrode, para ver su expresión de desolación. Que sufra, que sufra tanto como sufrí yo al ver que no iba a ser la primera a ojos de mi querido Draco. Que sepa lo que es tenerlo todo, y que en un instante te lo arrebaten de tus manos.

Que experimente lo que es el dolor.

― Pero… pero eso es…― su cara es todo un poema, pero sé que no debo reírme ahora ― ¡no es posible! Y-yo era la indicada, me eligieron a mí ― su voz se va apagando gradualmente hasta que no es más que un suave murmullo.

Rachel y Mandy no comentan nada, aunque sus miradas lo dicen todo. La primera me dirige una cargada de odio ― Me estoy empezando a preguntar si la habré hecho algo en el pasado, o si es simplemente una metomentodo ociosa ― y la otra mira compasivamente a Millicent, que no presta atención a nadie. Su vista está fija en la pared opuesta de la sala.

Y yo, bueno, no quepo en mí de alegría. Al parecer mi padre no es tan inútil como creía. En fin, lo mejor es recoger los laureles en silencio y retirarse, no me vaya a saltar la culebra entrometida y se arruine todo.

― Bueno, chicas, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a acabar los deber…

― ¡No puedes irte!― exclamó Millicent, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se aferró a su brazo ― ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Pansy! ¡Eres la única que puede ayudarme! Habla con tu padre, o el señor Malfoy, tú le conoces, puedes pedirle que interceda a mi favor. Quiero ser mortífaga, yo… no podría soportarlo… ¡por favor!

¿Esa estúpida trata de conmoverme? No me ponía esas caritas cuando vino a restregarme la carta que anunciaba su próxima conversión. Ahora que se jodiera.

― Millicent, sabes que no puedo hacer nada. No tengo tantos contactos como par…

― ¡Por supuesto que no hará nada!― estalla Rachel, iracunda.

― Rachel ― sisea Bulstrode, instándola a callar.

La chica pega una patada al suelo con furia.

― ¡No me pienso callar! Millicent, ¿no has pensado que tu _queridísima Pansy _ha sido quien ha ido con el cuento a los profesores, y luego te ha echado la culpa a ti? Esa a la que llamas amiga ― escupe con veneno ― se ha estado riendo de ti todo este tiempo. ¿Es que no lo ves? Se nota a leguas que esta situación la satisface ampliamente.

Pongo una cara de genuina inocencia.

― ¿Yo? ¿Pero de donde sacas eso, Rina? ¿Tienes acaso pruebas?― la desafío, con una mirada tan fulminante como la suya.

― Rachel, pero para ti, Anmiston ― contesta ella, acercándose a Bulstrode.

― Qué poco amable, Randy. Y yo que quería que fuésemos amigas… Pero si no lo quieres, allá tú. Millicent sabe bien como soy yo ¿verdad? ― sonrío al dirigir la mirada a Bulstrode.

Borro la sonrisa de inmediato al notar su expresión vacilante. Está decepcionada, y parece dolida. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me cree? ¡¿Por qué no me cree?!

― Sí, Pansy, te conozco ― admite con una sonrisa triste ―. Y por eso sé… ahora comprendo que has sido tú. Lo sospechaba, pero no quería… ¿por qué lo has hecho? Creía que era amiga tuya. Creía que…

No puedo creerlo. Las cosas iban genial, ¿cómo se ha precipitado todo en unos instantes? Tengo que salir de este atolladero, o estoy muerta.

Actuaría como mejor se me daba.

― Creía, creía ― la imito, burlonamente ―. Por favor, _Milli_, ¿qué me estás contando? Si lo hice, fue porque te lo buscaste. Ese puesto era mío, y lo es, ahora que tú ya no eres la primera candidata. No tienes derecho a ofenderte, mosquita muerta. No después de venir a regodearte en mi cara de que ibas a unirte a ellos antes que yo. Lo que te lo hice, te lo tienes bien merecido. Así aprenderás a estar en el lugar que te corresponde.

Una expresión sombría se instala en el rostro furioso de Bulstrode, pero no añade nada. Piensa que no puede competir contra mí, que seré yo a la que creerán. No es verdad, pero mejor que lo crea.

― En fin, me voy, queridas. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ― doy media vuelta con un elegante movimiento. Antes de irme, me vuelvo hacia Rachel, que frota suavemente el hombro a Bulstrode ―. Por cierto, Ruthy, me gustaría verte otro día. Pero déjate a las lacras en casa, ¿vale? ― señalo con sarcasmo mientras le guiño un ojo. Oigo como suelta un gruñido muy poco femenino, y suelto una risita.

― Esto no va a quedarse así, Pansy ― susurra Bulstrode mientras me alejo ―. Para mí, estás muerta.

* * *

Muero de felicidad.

Todo está yendo a pedir de boca. Bulstrode ya no será mortífaga, le he dado una buena lección, mi tratatimiento para embellecerme está dando resultado ― ¡que hermosas y morenas se vuelven mis piernas!―, y por fin he terminado mis deberes atrasados. Sólo me queda una cosa pendiente de solucionar.

Tengo que hablar con Draco.

No tengo miedo de enfrentarlo, pues en las últimas semanas ha estado ignorando a la sangre sucia, que no hace nada más que enviarle miradas iracundas de vez en cuando. Estoy contenta. Tal vez lo de Granger sólo ha sido un juego de Draco, como tantos otros. Seguramente ya la ha tenido, por lo que se habrá cansado de ella.

Me sonrío al recordar la cara de Granger cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Draco. Está furiosa con él, y este no trata de arreglar la situación. Al contrario, las reacciones de la sangre sucia parecen divertirlo. Amplio la sonrisa maliciosa de mi rostro. Sí, estoy muy contenta.

Me levanto del sofá de la sala común y me excuso con Blaise y Crabbe. Con paso decidido, me dirijo hacia la salida de la común. No he visto a Draco en toda la tarde, y nadie me quiere dar su paradero. No entiendo a esta gente, si se supone que creen que soy su novia ¿no deberían decirme dónde está? Estoy rodeada de idiotas.

Al salir de las mazmorras, me doy de bruces con alguien. Me preparo para poner al imbécil que por poco me hace caer cuando veo que no es otro que el profesor Snape. Borro mi ceño fruncido y lo remplazo por una sonrisa complaciente.

― Lo siento mucho, profesor. Debí mirar por donde iba.

― Por supuesto que debería, señorita Parkinson. Pero ya que está aquí, ¿puede decirme donde puedo encontrar al señor Malfoy?― inquiere mientras se ajusta su larga túnica negra.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

― ¿Draco? Lo lamento, profesor, pero yo tampoco sé donde está. Justamente lo estaba buscando…

― De acuerdo ― me corta secamente ―, pues si le ve, dígale que vaya a mi despacho. Me ha llegado una carta muy importante de su padre y debe leerla inmediatamente, ¿entendido?

Esbozo una sonrisa y me encojo de hombros.

― Claro, profesor, pero yo puedo entregars…

― Limitase a informarle. Yo seré quien le entregue la carta ― me interrumpe nuevamente con sus ojos negros refulgiendo sombríamente ―. Ahora, váyase a buscarlo.

Con un frufrú de su capa se retiro en dirección a su despacho. Frunzo mis labios y chasqueo mi lengua con desaprobación. ¿Qué dirá esa carta? Sacudo la cabeza y aparto la curiosidad por el momento, ahora tengo que buscar a Draco y decirle lo que pienso. Eso es lo único que importa.

Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos, atenta a cualquier sonido para esconderme. Es tarde, y con los prefectos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff rondando, cualquiera sabe. El pensamiento de Granger rondando los pasillos me oscurece el rostro, pero no dejo que eso trascienda. Ella es una más en la lista de ligues de Draco Malfoy, no hay de que preocuparse.

Pero… ¿qué hace Draco a estas horas por el castillo?

Llego al cuarto piso sin contratiempos, y busco por todos los rincones. No le encuentro por ninguna parte. Sacudo la cabeza confundida, no tiene sentido, Draco solía venir a esta planta cuando quería estar solo. Oigo unos pasos bajando las escaleras, y busco desesperadamente un donde esconderme, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo.

― No te esfuerces, querida. Te he visto ― declara Millicent bajando alegremente las escaleras.

Frunzo el ceño, es extraño ver a Bulstrode de tan buen talante. La pregunto de mala manera:

― ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Bulstrode?

Millicent suelta una risita y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esto no augura nada bueno.

― Bueno, _Pansy_, estaba dando una vuelta. Nada importante ― explica ella con voz cantarina ― Por cierto, ¿buscas a Malfoy?

Pongo los ojos como platos y bufo. Esto era justo lo que me faltaba.

― ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga? Olvídame― gruño, aun resistiendo la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle si ha visto a Draco. Pero no, no pienso rebajarme a tal nivel.

Millicent se encoje de hombros y echa a caminar, pero antes de descender otro piso, se vuelve hacia mí, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

― No es de mi incumbencia, por supuesto, pero yo que tú no subiría al quinto piso, y menos si buscas a Draco por una… digamos, relación sentimental. Ya sabes como se pone él cuando lo interrumpes estando _tan_ ocupado ¿verdad? ― suelta una risita sarcástica y desaparece escaleras abajo.

Noto como el color ha abandonado mi rostro. ¿Ha vuelto Draco con Granger? No, no puede ser ella, de otro modo Millicent no estaría tan tranquila con esto. Tiene que ser otra.

Otra que ha vuelto a sustituirla.

A paso furioso me dirijo hacia el quinto piso, dispuesta a hacer lo que no me he atrevido en los años que he estado con Draco. Voy a enfrentarle, y a darle a elegir: o sus _amiguitas_ o yo. Está claro, no pienso permitir que las elija a ellas. Después de todo, ellas no son más que un entretenimiento ¿no? Yo he sido su confidente, amiga, compañera. No importa cómo lo llames, el hecho es que he sido yo la que ha estado ahí, junto a él, cuando lo ha necesitado. Ellas sólo le dan placer carnal, yo me sitúo en una espacio diferente, superior. Y él lo sabe. Y si no, no tendré otra que abrirle los ojos.

Draco es sólo mío. Por ahora y para siempre.

Tan ensimismada iba en mis pensamientos, que no noté como una sombre se me acercaba. Me sobresalté al ver a Daphne Greengrass cruzando sigilosamente el pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducen a las mazmorras.

No iba a prestarle mayor atención cuando me fije en su aspecto. Tiene el pelo desaliñado, cuando siempre mantiene pulcramente peinados sus cabellos rubios. Su ropa está entera arrugada, y no tiene corbata ― en realidad, la lleva en la mano ―. Pero lo más llamativo son sus labios, sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios.

Entrecierro mis ojos hasta que no son más que dos rendijas, y me acerco a ella, cortándole el paso.

― Daphne, por una extraña casualidad no habrás visto a Draco ¿verdad?― pregunto despreocupadamente, ocultando de forma perfecta mis ganas de estrangularla.

Esta, ajena a la tormenta que se debatía en mi interior, contesta:

― Sí, he estado con él hasta ahora ― me confiesa con un movimiento de cejas muy significativo. Reprimo nuevamente mis instintos asesinos ―. No obstante, no ha ocurrido nada del otro mundo. Hemos tenido la mala suerte de que Granger nos interrumpiera cuando estábamos en ello. ¡Maldita sangre sucia! Pero bueno, he preferido no decir nada, porque tenía una cara que parecía que en cualquier momento nos iba a fulminar con la mirada, daba miedo ― añade con risa sarcástica.

― ¿Granger?― pregunto sombríamente.

Daphne asiente y se acerca a mí, en un gesto cómplice.

― Tenías que haberla visto, estaba fuera de sí, cuando Draco se encontraba muy tranquilo. Me daba pena dejarlo solo con _esa,_ pero la sangre sucia es capaz de decirle a McGonagall que me expulse ― se excusa, mientras camina unos pasos con gesto de irse.

― ¿Dónde están ellos?― pregunto secamente.

La chica me señala vagamente un aula al final del pasillo.

― Pero no te preocupes por Draco, daba la impresión de poder arreglárselas con…― pero yo ya no escucho. Con gesto ausente, me voy acercando a la clase, mientras tengo la sensación que la misma se va alejando a medida que yo avanzo, igual que en una pesadilla. Sacudo la cabeza, con furia. Pero esto no es una pesadilla, es real. La sangre sucia ha acorralado a Draco, tengo que hacer algo.

Casi corriendo, llego a la clase. Medito unos momentos antes de aventurarme a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, y girarlo. Pero es inútil está cerrado. Con un bufido de irritación me vuelvo, maldiciendo a Greengrass por darme una dirección equivocada.

Un sonido procedente del interior llama mi atención.

Tragando saliva, coloco cuidadosamente el oído en la puerta, caso temiendo lo que pueda escuchar.

― _Granger, eres más fría que el hielo. ¿No ves lo que me haces? ¿Crees que puedes besarme como lo haces y esperar que me quede indiferente? Sí, claro que lo crees._

Me aparto de la puerta como si me hubiese recorrido por la columna una descarga eléctrica. No, esto no puede estar pasando, no a mí.

― _Una obsesión, eso es lo que es._

No quiero seguir escuchando esto, no puedo soportarlo. Me separo aún más de la puerta y doy media vuelta. Corro por los pasillos, sin importarme que alguien pueda verme y sea castigada. La imagen de Granger y mi Draco juntos me enferma, y no puedo apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Debo actuar de una vez, hacer que Draco repare en mí y se dé cuenta de quien merece su atención. Ahora mismo voy a escribir una carta a mi padre.

Antes de que termine la semana, seré una mortífaga.

* * *

**Y ahí lo tenéis. Esto se está acabando, ya sólo queda un capítulo para el final. Espero vuestras opiniones por review ;)**

**Gracias a Natalia y a Sandra por su beteo y opinión ^^**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Vergüenza

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Alexis, Luna-maga, Zareth, y León. Aprecio mucho vuestros comentarios.**

**Aquí traido la última entrega de Fall and Rise, que lo disfruteis.**

* * *

**#4 Vergüenza**

Joder, cómo duele la puta marca.

Me froto una vez más mi antebrazo mientras esbozo una mueca de dolor. Aunque hayan pasado dos semanas desde que tuve mi iniciación a mortífaga, siento la quemazón como si acabara de ser marcada.

Me costó mucho convencer a mi padre de que sugiriera al Señor Tenebroso que era la indicada para ser la primera mortífaga de mi generación, pero finalmente lo hice, como cabía esperar. A nuestro líder no le pareció mal, aunque me da que a él este tipo de cosas no le interesan mucho. Él estaba interesado en asuntos más relacionados con la derrota de Potter, la sumisión del Ministerio de Magia y, por supuesto, la obtención del poder absoluto. Pero, claro, siempre habrá gente como Bulstrode que traten de llenar de piedras tu camino. Al parecer no pudo soportar la idea de que su querida hijita no fuera la primera a la vista de todos. Patético.

Me remuevo en el asiento mientras apoyo mi cabeza en una mano, con gesto aburrido en la cara. Las clases del profesor Binns siempre han sido soporíferas, y ni siquiera puedo hablar con Draco, ya que el estaba sentado en otra mesa con Blaise y Goyle. He tratado de abordarlo en ocho ocasiones diferentes desde que me marcaron, pero él, o estaba demasiado ocupado para dignarse a hablar conmigo, o no prestaba atención a mis palabras por estar en las nubes. ¿Qué le está pasando a este chico?

Pero tiene que saber que soy mortífaga, ¿no? Todo el mundo lo sabe, está en boca de todo Slytherin ―por razones obvias, las otras casas no lo saben―. ¿Por qué no había ido a felicitarme? ¿Por qué no demostraba esa admiración que cualquiera sentía hacia la marca? Estaba muy distraído, y yo misma me iba a encargar de centrarle. Palabra de mortífaga ―qué bien sonaba―.

"Muy bien", medito con una sonrisa calculadora, ignorando las miraditas que Blaise me echaba de tanto en tanto, "Sé de buenas fuentes que Draco se pasa casi todas las tardes en la biblioteca", recuerdo, sin pensar muy bien en lo que eso significa, "Por lo tanto, hoy puedo ir allí para por fin hablar con él del tema, explicarle cómo me siento y lo que he hecho por él". Porque así era, yo soy así por Draco, porque él desea que me comporte de una manera, y yo acepto gustosa su mandato. Recuerdo con claridad que el año pasado no dejaba de pensar en convertirse en mortífago, en la ilusión que había en sus ojos ante la idea de introducirse en una asociación donde el objetivo principal era cargarse a tantos sangre sucia como fuera posible. Sí, era un primor.

―… y con esto, terminamos el tema de la rebelión de los duendes del siglo XVII por las penosas condiciones de vida que los magos les permitían llevar―comentó Binns con su clásica voz monótona, que anunciaba el final de a clase.

Junto con Leonor Newville y Clarice Spencer abandono la clase, mientras oigo parlotear a mis amigas sobre un par de Ravenclaw a los que habían echado el ojo. No sé ni por qué voy con ellas, son espantosamente aburridas. Pero bueno, pronto no tendría que preocuparme por cosas así, ya que pasaría todo mi tiempo libre con Draco, una vez haya despachado su pequeño "problema".

―Pansy, ¿puedo hablar unos momentos contigo?―me pregunta una voz grave a mi derecha.

Miro en su dirección indiferente, hasta que veo que es Blaise. ¿Querrá hablar de Draco? ¿Le habrá dicho él que me diga algo, tal vez para concertar un encuentro? Ilusionada, despacho a mis amigas con un "Nos vemos luego".

―Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme? ―pregunto con voz melosa una vez que estamos solos.

Blaise carraspea y mira al suelo, como si pensase bien en cómo decirme algo. Frunzo el ceño, ¿son malas noticias? Maldita sea, ¡que hable rápido! Odio la ineptitud…

―Pues… Verás, Pansy, yo quería decirte que… bueno, que… ―balbuceo el chico. Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza, mirándome ahora a los ojos con decisión ―Pansy, ¿quieres salir luego conmigo a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? Ya sabes, disfrutar de la tarde y eso…

La decepción cae sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. No estaba allí para hablar de Draco. Trato que mis emociones no se dejen traslucir en mi rostro, después de todo, al chico le gusto. Y no queremos que un chico guapo al que le gustamos piense que preferimos a otro, ¿no?

Blaise ni se le podía comparar a Draco: uno tenía pelo rubio, tez blanquecina y ojos azules; el otro, pelo negro, tez morena y ojos marrones. No, Draco era el sueño de cualquier chica, pero Blaise tampoco estaba mal. "Seré amable".

―Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero supongo que podré hacerte un hueco en mi agenda ―comento malhumorada. ¿Por qué no podía ser Draco? ― Pero hazme un favor, dile a Draco que venga a hablar conmigo en cuanto le veas.

Blaise apenas pudo saborear su triunfo, pues enseguida me mira entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

― ¿Por qué quieres verle?

No es tonto, sabe, al igual que el resto del colegio, que me muero por los huesos de ese dios hercúleo. Pero si algo no voy a permitir, son los celos de alguien que ni siquiera es mi novio.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Blaise ―le espeto con sequedad, mientras comienzo a marcharme. Al ver que el chico esboza una mueca de arrepentimiento, me obligo a añadir― Luego nos vemos, ya sabes.

No me detengo a ver su reacción, nuevamente Draco es el único pensamiento que tengo rondándome por la cabeza. ¿Cómo actuar a partir de ahora? ¿Debía ser agresiva, y abordarle sin contemplaciones? ¿Buscarle y sacarle de su ensimismamiento aunque sea a base de bofetones? Esta última idea no me convencía. Llenar el precioso rostro de Draco de moretones, ¡qué horror!

No creía en esos momentos que Granger fuera un problema pues, ¿acaso Draco no se había distanciado de ella después de tirársela? No había sido para tanto, después de todo.

* * *

Dos horas, y nada.

Suelto un gruñido de frustración mientras abro el libro de DCLAO. Si Draco tardaba más en aparecer, acabaría haciendo hasta los deberes para el verano.

Después de las clases decidí ir a la biblioteca, dada la costumbre adquirida este último año que Draco había cogido. Pero ahora me empiezo a dar cuenta de que tal vez sólo fuese a la biblioteca por Granger, y ahora que la había dado puerta, ya no es que le interesaran mucho los estudios.

―Qué decepción ―suelto en un suspiro apenas audible.

Me aburro demasiado, y ya me estoy cansando de tener que estar persiguiendo a Draco cuando debo darle una noticia de este índole. Recojo abatida mis cosas y me acerco a la mesa de Madame Pince, quien se encuentra leyendo, como siempre―hablando de personas aburridas―.

―Madame Pince, disculpe, ¿ha estado Draco Malfoy hoy en la biblioteca?―inquiero con educación, esperando que la vieja águila levante su ganchuda nariz de su libro.

Esta me mira por encima de las páginas y vuelve a fijar la vista en su lectura. Con voz estridente, me comenta:

―Ha estado dos veces hoy aquí pues, al parecer, se dejó olvidados sus libros en la biblioteca, y pasó lo mismo con otro compañero suyo.

Asiento y me marcho del lugar, con dirección a las mazmorras. Seguramente Draco esté en su dormitorio, por lo que podría aclarar las cosas allí ―el sitio era perfecto, pues ¿acaso no había pasado en esa habitación casi más tiempo que en la suya propia?―. Espero que se encuentre solo, no quiero que Blaise escuche nuestra conversación, después de todo, no quería robarle las esperanzas que tenía conmigo. Sonrío con malicia, ¿quién dice que soy tan mala?

Casi me choco con Weasley chica, que se venía en dirección contraria sonriendo como una tonta. Sacudo la cabeza y la ignoro. Los Weasley son caso aparte, no había que comprenderlos.

Llego a la sala común jadeando por la corrida, y me dirijo directamente hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Doy gracias a los fundadores por poner sólo una alarma contra el sexo opuesto en las habitaciones de las chicas. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pienso en qué voy a decirle primero a Draco. ¿Empiezo por mis sentimientos, y luego le digo que soy mortífaga? ¿O al revés queda mucho más impactante? Diciéndole que soy mortífaga es bastante más difícil que me rechace, por lo que el orden ya está claro.

Ahora sólo queda encontrarle.

― ¿Draco? ―musito mientras asomo la cabeza por el hueco que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

Pasando la mirada por el lugar, me doy cuenta de que está vacío. Con ganas de chillar de frustración, entro en el cuarto para sentarme en la cama de Draco. Muy bien, algún día tendría que volver a la habitación ¿no es verdad? Ahí le estaría esperando, y no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta ―mi expresión asesina lo decía sola―.

Al dejarme caer sobre la mullida cama, noto que me he sentado sobre un libro. Lo saco de debajo de mí y lo observo. Un libro corriente de texto. Lo tiro a un lado sin mayores ceremonias y varios papeles que había en su interior se desparramaron por el suelo. Con una maldición expresada entre dientes, me dispongo a recoger aquel lío antes de que llegue alguien.

Al meter de forma desordenada los papeles dentro del libro, un sobre me llama la atención. El remitente había sido escrito con una caligrafía clara y elegante, pero más que eso, lo que hizo que sintiera curiosidad fue lo que ponía en él: "_Lucius Malfoy_".

Abro la carta con rapidez y saco una hoja de pergamino arrugada. Con el ceño fruncido, la desdoblo y comienzo la lectura. Había partes inteligibles, pero se entendía el mensaje:

"_Me estoy impacientando, Draco, y no soy el único que (…) La marca no es algo con lo que sepueda jugar y me da igual que (…) sangres sucia, vergüenza me da que un hijo mío simpatice con esta escoria de la sociedad y tenga la desfachatez de (…) Tu madre también está tremendamente decepcionada, y no es para menos. ¿Te haces a la idea de lo que esto significa? No, estoy seguro de (…) Esto es algo inaudito, ¿con qué cara voy a mirar a todos? Incluso tendré que responder ante tu tía, y sabes como (…) _

_Espero que cambies tu postura, Draco, y te des cuenta de quienes son los tuyos, y a quién debes lealtad._

_Esperando una pronta respuesta,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Al terminar de leer apenas puedo reaccionar, y dejo caer conmocionada la carta al suelo. No puede ser. Es imposible. Esto no me puede estar pasando, no después de todo lo que he sufrido, ¡Draco no puede hacerme esto!

Me precipito fuera del dormitorio ante la asombrada ―y audaz― mirada que me dirigen unos de sexto al verme salir de un cuarto masculino, pero no me importa. No me importa nada. Sólo quiero ver a Draco y que me explique esta jodida situación. Que me diga que esto no es más que una puta broma y que se alegrará de unirse a mí próximamente como mortífago. Que me confirme que la sangre sucia no es nada para él, sólo un polvo en una noche de aburrimiento.

Pero quiero que me lo explique ya, en este mismísimo momento.

Justo cuando me disponía a cruzar el umbral que comunicaba las mazmorras con el vestíbulo, oigo unas risas dolorosamente familiares provenientes del patio de transformaciones. Discretamente, me acerco oculta al amparo de las sombras.

―No, esto no puede ser, esta mal ―la voz de Granger destila falso reproche― Debemos hacer hoy la ronda de prefectos.

No, no pueden estar juntos. Draco no puede estar con ella, se merece algo mejor, _puedo_ darle algo mejor.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Granger?―oigo que le responde Draco, con su musical voz ― Somos grandes pecadores ―no lo entiendo, ¿pecadores?

― ¿Somos?―le espeta la otra, con un brillo juguetón en su voz.

Me aprieto aún más a la pared, no puedo dejar que me vean. No así. Sus sombras se acercan a la puerta que les conduce al vestíbulo y por fin puedo verlos. La imagen de verlos sonrientes, _felices_, me enferma.

― Bueno, si lo prefieres, ¿qué te parece si empezamos la ronda por el segundo piso? ¿En el baño de Myrtle, tal vez? ―la sisea al oído, y puedo oír la risita que suelta Granger.

Cuanto me gustaría lanzarla una _cruciatus_.

―Siempre con lo mismo, ¿eh? Bueno, vamos ―le concede Granger, que aunque intenta que su voz suene a regaño, sólo deja traslucir impaciencia.

Poco a poco sus voces se van apagando, y me dejo caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Siento unos deseos irrefrenables por arrancarme la piel, por ir al bosque y que me ataque alguna criatura especialmente sangrienta. Por que la tierra me trague, y nadie pueda ver la vergüenza que me invade, el asco que me profeso, y lo estúpida que me estoy empezando a sentir. Qué ganas de correr y que nadie me pueda detener, de huir a algún lugar donde nadie me conozca, y allí pueda hacer amigas de verdad, que un chico se enamore de mí, y no me deje tirada ante la primera sangre sucia que se le cruce.

De pronto, la vergüenza que habita en mi interior empieza a entremezclarse con otro sentimiento, uno que conozco muy bien. Uno que puede hacer que me olvide de todo, que todas mis penas se vuelvan satisfacción, aunque sólo sea por unos putos instantes.

Venganza.

* * *

Terminé de redactar la carta con placer, releyéndola por si se me había escapado alguna falta.

No, era perfecta, y a Lucius Malfoy le encantaría saber qué hacía su hijo a sus espaldas con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Sí, estaría encantado.

Yo sé lo que haría el señor Malfoy en cuanto supiera lo de su hijo: lo comprometería con una sangre limpia. Yo sabía que, por desgracia, tenía una familia en mente para eso, y que la Parkinson ocupaba un sexto, tal vez séptimo lugar.

Pero no me importaba con quien le case, no, lo que quería era verle lejos, muy lejos de Granger. Quería que sufriera el estar alejada de la persona que más quieres en el mundo, aunque fuese por la elección de otro. Quería que se enfrentara al rechazo de la sociedad.

Y todo eso pasaría en cuanto enviase esa carta y empezara a difundir el rumor de que Malfoy está prendado de una sangre sucia, y no una cualquiera, no. Está así por la mejor amiga de Potter, el enemigo del Señor Tenebroso. Y cuando Draco supiera lo que estaba pasando, ahí estaría yo, triunfal, sin tan siquiera negar que yo era la responsable de todo.

Sé que eso no es de muy buena amiga pero, ¿acaso Draco lo había sido?

No, y merece pagar por ello, aunque lo destruyera.

La vergüenza me seguía inundando. ¿Acaso no me había unido al Señor tenebroso por Draco? ¿Acaso no me había enfrentado a sus amigas por Draco? ¿Mentido por él, peleado por él? ¿Acaso no había rechazado a los chicos que me pedían salir ―y que muchos me gustaban― porque Draco quería tenerme siempre disponible para él?

Me los imaginaba ahora, en el baño de esa fantasma llorona, juntos, deseándose. Mi estómago se retuerce de solo pensarlo. Y pensar que hace apenas un año era yo la que estaba en su lugar, con Draco colmándome de atenciones. Todo eso parecía que ya no le importaba. Maldito desagradecido. Que disfrutase de sus últimos instantes revolcándose en el barro. Su padre no iba a permitir que una sangre sucia hiciera peligrar su relación con el Lord.

Ato la carta a la pata de la lechuza, y la dejo volar al abrir la ventana. No tardará mucho en llegar a la mansión Malfoy, y la respuesta de Lucius Malfoy será aún menos tardía.

Con un ajuste de mi sombrero salgo tranquilamente de mi cuarto, con una sonrisa de placer anticipado.

* * *

― ¡Blaise! ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado? ―le pregunto colgándome de su brazo derecho.

El chico sacude la cabeza encantado.

―Claro que no, llegas justo a tiempo―y pasándome un brazo por encima del hombro me conduce hacia los jardines. No me resisto, simplemente, me dejo llevar.

Todo se arreglaría, para Draco y para mí. El padre le conduciría por el buen camino y yo, bueno, yo ya no cometería jamás el mismo fatal error.

Jamás volvería a enamorarme.

Nunca más.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Gracias a Daffne y a Natalia por sus beteos y opinión. Os quiero, chicas (L). También un agradecimiento especial a las que han seguido la historia desde el principio (que son creo que todas xD).  
**

**Aquí llega el final de la historia, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me digais qué os ha parecido. Tras ver vuestros mensajes veo que el final os ha dejado un poco descolocadas, pero siento deciros que sí, que este es el final, y que cada uno es libre de imagirse como acaba todo. ¿Hermione y Draco acaban juntos? ¿Su padre recibe la carta y los separa? ¿Consiguen librarse? ¿Harry y Ron se enteran de lo de Hermione? ¿Pansy consigue lo que quiere? ¿Se vengará Draco de ella? Sí, este final es abierto, por lo que algunos interrogantes se quedan en el aire.  
**

**No obstante, no descarto la posibilidad de un epílogo, claro está. Pero ya os advierto que eso no es seguro, depende como ande de inspiración (pues la planificación de la historia acabó aquí).**

**El tiempo dirá.**

**Editado:**** Listo, he decidido hacer una especie de epílogo, pero lo pondré aparte, como un one-shot de Draco y Hermione. Me pondré a ello=P****  
**

**Nos vemos,**

**Neissa**


End file.
